hora de aventura: sombras en OOO
by martpoke
Summary: un nuevo mal se desata sobre OOO y el unico que puede detenerlo es un joven sobreviviente de la guerra de los champiniones, una historia donde apareceran casi todos los personajes objetos y escenarios de OOO en una epica aventura para salvarla de las sombras que la cubren. acompañame en esta asombrosa historia llena de accion aventura y romance. mi primer fic ojala que les guste.


Este es mi primer fic espero que les guste por favor dejen sus opiniones

Chapter 1: el guerrero

Estaba paseando en mi moto cuando escuche a unos duendes gritar "ayuda, por glob que alguien nos ayude" y sin pensarlo 2 veces me dirigí a la aldea de los duendes. Había varios doctores lobos, algunos con la mandíbula llena de sangre, deje mi moto enfrente de la aldea con mi mochila, tendí mi arco y dispare varias de mis flechas que atravesaron el cráneo de varios doctores lobos. Cuando me quede sin flechas salte al techo de una casa acabando con los doctores lobos que estaban en los techos de las casas y los gritos de sus compañeros atrajeron a los doctores lobos a la plaza central de la aldea. Los lobos empezaron a atacarme y uno logro dejarme un gran rasguño en el pecho. Estaba empapado de sangre y un lobo, que parecía el líder ya que era mucho más grande, del tamaño de Lich, me dijo "te reto asesino a un duelo a muerte". "Más de mi trabajo normal" me escuche decir, el lobo saco un hacha y una espada y yo empuñe fuerte mis espadas, una katana y una espada al estilo medieval, los dos empezamos a chocar armas, las chispas volaban y el lobo pelaba muy rápido y golpeaba fuerte, además que estaba muy cansado por la batalla contra los lobos, el jefe de los lobos choco sus armas contra las mías pero esta vez el con tanta fuerza que me tiro al piso y estaba a punto de clavarme su hacha cuando un puño gigante de color amarillo apareció y lo mando a volar y los pocos lobos que quedaron después que los masacrara huyeron.

Mire a los costados para ver quien me salvo antes de desmallarme por la hemorragia y lo último que vi fue un perro mágico amarillo con una unicornio arcoíris quien dijo unas palabras en lo que parecía coreano y luego me tire al piso cerrando los ojos pensando que esa iba a ser la última vez que viera el cielo.

Volví a abrir los ojos y lo primero que vi fue a una hermosa chica de ojos azules tan profundos como el mar, tenía el cabello largo y dorado, traía puesto una falda azul oscuro y una playera azul que combinaban con sus ojos. Al despertar pregunte "estoy muerto" "no, pero casi llegas a estarlo" dijo la muchacha, "Soy Fionna, un gusto en conocerte" me dijo mientras sonreía alegremente, "soy Martin" respondí, me quede perdido en sus ojos durante unos segundo hasta que llegaron los médicos para ver mi estado, entonces me di cuenta que estaba en un hospital y cuando vi por la ventana vi que era el dulce reino. Los doctores revisaron mi pulso en la máquina que estaba al lado de mi camilla y me hicieron varios estudios, al parecer solo que había perdido algo de sangre y me dijeron que me hicieron una transfusión de sangre "quien era el donante" pregunte para saber a quién le debía la vida pero los doctores me dijeron que me transfirieron una especie de "sangre artificial" creada por su gobernante quien también era científica, la dulce princesa, había escuchado algunas cosas sobre ella por el porta tartas real antes de que se volviera loco. Dicen que es una excelente gobernante y se preocupa por su gente aunque a veces le presta demasiada atención a sus experimentos y también de su compañero en el trono, el dulce príncipe, un amante de la cocina, aunque a veces es demasiado celoso y obsesivo.

Pregunte por mis cosas y me contestaron que estaban en la bodega real, "ahora cálmate que vendrán a visitarte la dulce princesa y el dulce príncipe" me dijeron y entonces pensé "¿por qué la realeza del dulce reino quiere verme?, mis dudas se aclararon después cuando me preguntaron cómo era que había llegado a la tierra de OOO, cual era mi historia y si sabía algo de una guerra que paso cuando los humanos no estaban en peligro de extinción. Les conté mi historia:

Soy Martin y tenía 15 cuando empezó lo que ustedes llaman "La guerra de los champiñones", paso cuando el mundo estaba dividido en dos "bandos", un grupo quería tomar el poder por la fuerza y el otro quería seguir en el poder, esto paso en el año 2016 y la tecnología había avanzado suficiente como para crear armas de destrucción masiva como las bombas lanzadas en todo el mundo que emitieron grandes cantidades de radiación haciendo que todas las especies mutaran y creando todo lo que conocen hoy. Yo sobreviví y cuando fui a la calle me atacaron unos monstruos que tenían distintas tonalidades de verde que sacaban de su cuerpo un líquido verde muy extraño, me uní a un grupo de sobrevivientes y cuando tratamos de escapar del continente usando un barco abandonado chocamos contra un iceberg y el barco se hundió, yo quede congelado pues estábamos en las aguas del ártico.

Hace como 2 años desperté en un mundo completamente nuevo y para ese entonces me había convertido en un luchador experto para poder sobrevivir al apocalipsis. Cuando vi que esta tierra tiene tantos peligros decidí convertirme en un héroe, con piezas que encontré en lo que una vez fue mi ciudad arme mi moto, conseguí dinero como guardaespaldas y me compre algunas armas para convertirme en héroe, todo eso en una tierra muy lejana a esta conocida como uuu. Cuando me di cuenta que había acabado con todo el mal así que decidí venir a OOO ya que se contaban historias de este lugar.

Después de escuchar mi historia los príncipes del dulce reino quedaron impresionados y Bonnibel pregunto con un tono un poco entusiasta "¿podría hacer algunas pruebas contigo?" al principio me pareció algo raro pero pensé por qué no, que puedo perder. Primero me llevo a su laboratorio y me inyecto una aguja," empezamos mal" pensé pues odio las vacunas, luego me saco sangre y me hizo una serie de pruebas físicas para ver mis condiciones físicas y después de 2 horas de pruebas el dulce príncipe entro a la sala con chocolate que él había hecho y me pregunto si tenía donde dormir, "siempre duermo en el bosque arriba de los árboles", "si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir" me ofreció el dulce príncipe a lo que acepte con gusto.


End file.
